Digimon Untamed
by KiwiLicious
Summary: Major twist on Digimon. It's my first fanfic and I hope yas all like it. Rated for language and sexual content (it's not that graphic yet, but rating may change)
1. The Meeting

Kiwi: I do not own Digimon in any way, however, I do own (so far) the characters Brenna, Tokiromon, and Kokumon. This story and ideas are (c) by me. Ask permission first. No flamers wanted. There will be some sort of graphic scenes later on, so if you have a problem with that, don't read this fanfic. Thankies! ^-^  
  
'.......' ---Tis thoughts  
  
"......" ---Tis speaking  
  
¤.....¤ ---Tis noise or for a title  
  
Charries in first chappie: Brenna, Tokiromon, DarkTyrannomon, Candlemon, and Kokumon  
  
Pronunciation: Brenna(br-enne-uh), Tokiromon(toe-key-row-m-on), DarkTyrannomon(d-ark- tie-ran-no-m-on), Candlemon(k-and-elle-m-mon) and Kokumon(k-oh-k-ou-m-on)  
  
==============================================================  
  
¤DIGIMON UNTAMED¤  
  
Two ice blue eyes glanced over the back of the leather couch at the clock whose red numbers shone brightly in the dark of the night. Turning off the television after seeing it was 12:03 AM, Brenna stood up from her warm spot on the couch, a small blanket slipping off of her body to reveal her in a black tanktop and silver undies. She shivvered and wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way down the shaddowy dark hall to her room. A couple doors away from her room, she sped up her pace but tripped on the carpet and fell, banging her head on the wall. Sitting up she rubbed her forehead and blinked many times when she heard a beeping sound that was close by. No one in her family had a cellphone or beeper, except her father but he moved out just last week.  
  
¤BeeP¤  
  
Confused, Brenna turned towards the door that sepperated her and the noise and she eyed it carefully. It was the door that led to her father's office which was offlimits for her, but the sound kept on getting louder and louder. Her mother hadn't woken up by the noise she made which wasn't much of a surprise. 'She probably passed out with that man she brought home tonight since she was drunk as usual. Each night she brings someone new home and each night she drinks more and more,' thought Brenna as her hand reached out to touch the brass doorknob. Turning it slowly, she pushed the door open and flipped on a lightswitch which lit a little lamp in the corner.  
  
¤BeeP¤  
  
The room filled with shaddows and dust was visible in the air, tickling Brenna's throat as she breathed. The sound grew louder and louder in her ears as she made her way towards the right side of the desk. Opening the first drawer, she pulled out some papers and was about to put them down but noticed they were titled Divorce Agreements. She held her breath as she read through everything;  
  
'Dear Mrs. Tsuhiko,  
  
We are sorry to hear you and Mr. Tsuhiko are getting a divorce, but we will try to do all we can for you to get what you want, though there will be a high fee for our work. Any way, the following were put on a form for Mr. Tsuhiko to sign in agreement for the divorce: 1) You get half of his salary each year 2) You get full custody of Brenna Tsuhiko 3) You get to keep the house 4) He must pay child support every month of $100.00 5) He will not be allowed within 5 feet of your house, daughter, or you  
  
Please call us within a week if there are changes you want us to make. Thank you for your time.  
  
Sincerely Your Attorny, Bill Ashia'  
  
Brenna's hands trembled along with the rest of her body from a mixture of cold, anger, and sadness. Though the beeping got louder, somehow she seemed to tune it out. Finally, before she thought she'd burst, she took a deep breath and dropped the papers into the trash. Taking another deep breath, Brenna coughed as the dust tickled her throat a little too much this time. A few minutes passed by as she calmed herself down and grabbed the device that was beeping to see if she could turn it off, but once she touched it, it fell silent like the rest of the house.  
  
------------  
  
¤NEXT DAY¤  
  
------------  
  
Barely getting any sleep last night, well, early in the morning, Brenna slid out of bed and went into the bathroom locking the door, the device that had been beeping earlier still in her hand. Setting it on the counter next to the sink, she slipped off her clothes and turned on the water, getting ready to take a shower.  
  
Slipping inside the steaming chamber, the corners of Brenna's mouth turned up slightly to create a barely visible smile. Closing her eyes, she let the water run down her body, soothing her. Showers these days seemed to be the only thing that could make Brenna feel good about everything for they seemed to wash all emotions and worries away as if they were just tiny specs of dirt that clung to her skin.  
  
Turning off the water and starting to ring her hair out, the beeping from the device abruptly started up once again, this time louder than ever. Letting out a small groan of annoyance, Brenna reached out to the towel rack and took the white towel in her hands and quickly wrapped it around her body before getting out and grabbing the device.  
  
She stared at it for quite some time since the beeping stopped once she picked it up, but a flashing light showed on the small screen and it was moving. The screen seemed to look like a map, and the dot grew further and further away. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she quickly got ready for school and ran out the door not even bothering to say goodbye to her drunken mother.  
  
Out the door and down the sidewalk she sped, running as fast as her feet would allow while dodging or shoving people aside. The blinking dot on the screen of the device grew larger as Brenna got closer, it also grew slower and seemed to turn around. Soon the ground was shaking and people down the street were screaming.  
  
Brenna looked at her feet as a shaddow started to emerge over her, then she looked up. What she saw was a gigantic black foot with three large toe- nails on it making it seem the shape of a dinosaur foot. Just as she was about to get squished, something ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her out of harm's way. Brenna and the creature that saved her landed on the sidewalk and rolled up to a bush. Sitting up, Brenna realized her cheak was scraped as well as her knee, and her pants were torn. She frowned and then looked at her savior.  
  
He had ebony black hair with bright red colored tips. It was about jaw length and some bangs fell in his face which gave him a dangerous but sexy type look. He was wearing a torn up shirt, which showed part of his right chest, his muscular right arm, and some of his abs on his left side. He was also wearing jeans which were torn at the knee and hems. On his left wrist was a bracelet that wasn't feminine like you would expect. It was just a single strand of silver wire. His feet were covered with sneakers and his ears were like that of an elf. On his right ear was a small, silver wire-hoop. On his forehead, three marks were barely visible. They looked like jewels, a circle and a triangle shaped one above it.  
  
Tokiromon's red eyes looked Brenna, over seeing she was only about 15 years old. She had a slender body that was quite shapely. She was wearing a school uniform which consisted of a short pleated skirt, a white short sleeved top, knee-high socks with sneakers and a jacket that matched the skirt. Her hair was blonde and short, an inch above the shoulder to be exact, and the ends were tipped like his, except they were tipped black, not red. She had dangle earings that were silver triangles. Her eyes were ice blue and her complexion was a copper-sand tint, unlike his light black tinted skin.  
  
After he was done noting her features, he glared daggers at her, "stupid girl, you shouldn't stand in the middle of the street when everyone else is running and screaming." He frowned when she just stared at him dumbfounded, "go back home girl, this isn't a place for you-". He stared at the device that was in her hand she just held out to him. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'my human partner is a dumb, frail girl who doesn't know how to speak.'  
  
She knew he was connected to the device, and to her, but she couldn't quite figure out how. He was so mysterious and she seemed to be unable to spit out all the questions and such she had to say. Frowning she slipped the device back into her pocket and blinked when he grabbed her wrist harshly and yanked. They were soon running and Brenna was hearing thumps behind them which was the dinosaur-like monster chasing them. "W-what's going on? Who are you...what are you? How did you get here? What's that device I showed you and what's that thing chasing us," she managed to say.  
  
Tokiromon glared at her. Oh how he wanted to slap her and tell her to shut up, oh how he would like to leave her behind and watch her get squished, but he knew he couldn't since they were partners. He was stuck with her and that's the way life is. He stared at her now when she kept asking him questions. "Shut up girl. You're giving me a headache and I wasn't listening to you. I'm too busy trying to save your sorry ass."  
  
It was Brenna's turn to glare. "Gee, I'm sorry you're too busy to atleast be polite and tell me your name, and I'm sorry you're choosing to save me and not those other people-" Brenna blinked many times when his hand made contact with her cheak. His slap stung and she felt his nails scratch her cheak when he slapped her.  
  
'FINALLY! She's actually not talking...' Tokiromon thought. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that they had distanced themselves from DarkTyrannomon enough for them to stop.  
  
Brenna bumped into him when he abruptly stopped right infront of her. She wanted to know why they stopped, but she was frightened to talk now. She didn't want to get slapped again.  
  
"My name is Tokiromon. I'm a digimon and unfortunately I'm also your partner. It's been hundreds of years since the last humans with partners were heard of and since then, digimon have evolved, and more and more evil digimon appeared. They've been destroying the digital world which is the place I came from as well as that digimon following us. His name is DarkTyrannomon. The humans called digidestined are teamed up with a digimon and are suppose to help their digimon partner gain experience and evolve to the next level, allowing them to hopefully destroy the evil digimon. I highly doubt that will happen to me, but that's how my luck goes, so since you're my partner, I have to protect you since you're just a dumb girl."  
  
Brenna clenched her fist and punched him in his jaw causing him to stagger back a little and look at her with a shocked expression on his face. A trickle of blood started to run down his chin from the corner of his mouth. She glared at him, "NEVER call me 'just a dumb girl' because I'm not. I was just following this...this thing because I was curious. I have enough shit to deal with as it is so if you'll be so kind...if you can...as to NOT judge me and to actually TRY to be a little bit nicer, I think things will be less upsetting between us, Tokiromon."  
  
'Don't attack her, don't attack her...she's just a human, kind of...you have to deal with D.T. anyway...' He turned his back to her and wiped the blood from his mouth, choosing to ignore her now. The ground started to shake and he grinned, holding out his hand, charging up his attack. As soon as DarkTyrannomon turned the corner and was visible to Tokiromon, he let his attack fly, "dark shackles!"  
  
Brenna watched as two black rings formed around DarkTyrannomon and clamped onto him, seeming to cut him in half. With a single roar from DarkTyrannomon, he was destroyed and Tokiromon de-digivolved into Kokumon, a black ball of fuzz with two bat ears and two pointy white teath near the corners of his mouth.  
  
Kokumon bounced over to Brenna and then was scooped up into her arms. He stared at her, seeing a different side of her, a kind, almost motherly like side. "Hungry," he said, his eyes meeting her eyes. When she laughed a little, he smiled, feeling happy all over. Eventually, Brenna got to her house and made up a few big bowls of puppy chow and watched as Kokumon ate 2 of them, letting her eat the last one.  
  
The next day, Brenna got up and yawned slightly, feeling unrested. She had heard noises all night and her mother's bed banged against the wall showing she was obviously busy. She glanced next to her and saw Kokumon had evolved once again into a form she did not know. He was curled up, his head resting on his arms. He looked like a wolf pup in some ways; wild, but friendly. Kokumon had eaten practically everything that was in the fridge and cupboards once they had gotten home yesterday.  
  
She started to pour some cereal since that, a few candy bars, and the milk were the only things left of cooked food, but she stopped once her mother's door opened. Setting the milk down she stared at the hallway as her mother and their attorney came out, her mother giggling in that slutty, seductive way she always did around men. Guys were so blind, all they care about are good looks and getting some action. Her mother lured guys in with her looks, which Brenna hated to admit weren't that bad.  
  
Her mother had beautiful, bright, brown colored eyes and golden blonde hair which Brenna had inherrited while her eyes were exactly like her father's. Her mother also had a very shapley figure that was slightly toned. Both her and her mother had a tanned complexion which accented their features.  
  
The attorny had thin framed glasses with bold, ebony hair. His body was very toned and his complexion was light tan. His eyes didn't stand out very much, but they looked somewhat green to Brenna. He wasn't bad looking at all, but that was becide the point. Her mother shouldn't be sleeping with anyone, especially their attorny. This was too much for her.  
  
Brenna glared daggers at them, a cold, discusted expression on her face. She shoved the food aside and grabbed the candy bars that were remaining, then fled to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. Her mother glanced down the hall and shrugged a little, then pulled the attorny onto the couch, giggling as she ran her hands up his sides, stopping once they reached his neck. Then she lowered her face towards him, kissing his forehead lightly, teasing him a little with each kiss. The attorny, like most men she brought home, couldn't stand the teasing, so he pulled her a little closer and started sucking on some skin on her neck, nipping it a little, all the time while Brenna's mother giggled.  
  
--------------------  
  
¤IN BRENNA'S ROOM¤  
  
--------------------  
  
Tears flowed down her cheaks as she rummaged through her closet, tossing a shirt or two out along with a pair of jeans and a skirt. She then went to her dresser where she saw the picture of her and her mom. Taking it off of her mirror, she tore it into tiny pieces and threw them in the trash, then put a framed picture of her and her father in the trash as well. She was going to forget about her family, after all, all three of them never acted much as a family for as long as she could remember. She'd just start a new life and say she doesn't have parents and never did, only if someone asks though.  
  
Tokiromon looked down at her from the top bunk of her bed. She was crying and making a mess of her room. He sighed mentally when his heart slightly ached for her to be happy once again. A few minutes passed and when he heard a thump and looked over the edge again to see Brenna on her knees, her hands covering her face and muffling her quiet sobs. Climbing down he walked up to her, glancing behind her and seeing she had tripped on the rug.  
  
Brenna felt someone observing her and looked up to sees Tokiromon's eyes focussed on her, concern clearly being expressed. Quickly she wiped her eyes and blinked a few times when he took hold of her by her arms and slowly lifted her up. His grip was comforting and not harsh like it was the day before.  
  
He gracefully swiped her tears away, "what's wrong Brenna?" he asked, masking his emotions once she stood up. "Nothing...really, it's nothing, I'm being silly and getting upset for no reason, but thanks for wor-" "I'm not worried or anything like that. I never will be either so don't forget it," he stated flatly. He turned his back to her and walked over to the window, "what are you doing anyway?" "Starting over, and when did you change into that form?" she asked, a little dissapointment from what he said about not caring for her. 'Why should I be upset `cause of what he said? I should be happy since he's just a pain and nothing more or less. But yet, he's not. He's comforting....a-and cute. Gah! What AM I saying?! I can't start liking him, just look at him. He's different and his attitude really needs some tuning.' "Since I ate, I regained my energy and therefor I returned to this form during the night. Any more questions?" "No, sorry," she said quietly before getting to work.  
  
She pulled out her bookbag and folded her clothes neatly, pulling out her undies and another bra she was going to take out earlier. Hastily, she put all of the items in the main pocket of the sack, then she put in some earrings and a cellphone and the little device she had found in her father's office into a smaller pocket. Lastly, she tossed in the candy bars and a belt in the last pocket that was next to the small pocket. Hesitantly she looked at Tokiromon. "T-tokiromon..."  
  
He turned toward her, raising a brow. She looked so frightened now, what was the deal? "Can you help me real quick?" "With what?" "I need to tie my blankets together so I can get down without having to leave through the front door. See, this apartment room is on the fifth floor and....I don't want to see my Mother ever again so I want to leave through the win-" "You're running away," he said as he scooped her up into his arms and handed her the bookbag. He walked out onto the balcony and jumped up onto the railing, "where do you want to go?" "...Away..." He smirked at her and nodded, then jumped off the edge of the building, going head first towards the ground at a fast rate. Brenna screamed and clung to him, her nails digging into his skin a little. "You crazy-ass bastard! We're going to die because of you! That's NOT what I wante-" Her stomach jumped into her throat as two large black wings, resembling that of a bat, spread out when they reached the top of the second floor.  
  
He winced a little since she had screamed in his ear, then yelled in it. Groaning he glared at her as she still clung onto him. Brenna stared at him, her eyes shining from the way the sun hit them. 'Damn her. No matter how much she yells and cries and shit, she stays cute as a button twenty- four-seven. It's not fair cause then it's so hard to stay mad at her. I should just drop her or something, but that's not what I'm here for...I have to protect her or the Digiworld will seice to exist and soon the human world will have the same fate.'  
  
She relaxed in his grip, trusting him after a while, that he wouldn't drop her. They kept flying up higher and higher, until they were near the top of each building. There they flew around a little, heading towards the park. "Why are we going to the park?"  
  
He glanced at her, "it's shaded in many areas so it'll be easier for me to hide until you know exactly where you want to go, and besides, most kids run away to the park if there's no circus in town." With that he dove down inbetween some trees. A few minutes later they were on the ground, both standing up, Brenna hugging her sack.  
  
"C-can I touch them?" she asked, nodding towards his wings. He shrugged, "I don't see why you can't." "You might attack me," she replied bluntly. He just glared as she walked up to his right side and reached out, touching his wing. It felt like leather to Brenna's fingertips. "They're beautiful, and don't roll your eyes or say that only a girl would say that, cause I actually mean it." She bit her lip a lil when he just stared at her as if he were confused. "...Sorry, I thought you'd say something like that becuase of-" He covered her mouth and pulled her up to him, leaning down so his mouth was by her ear, "don't speak. Something's in the trees."  
  
About to roll her eyes, she stopped when there was a thud behind them and her device started beeping in her bag. She was suddenly pushed to the ground when the creature fired an attack at them, sending Tokiromon through the tree. that was behind them. "Tokiromon!" she screamed as she got up and started to head over to him, but he held up his hand towards her.  
  
"Stay back, and don't let him grab you," he said as he jumped up onto his feet and ran at the attacker. Brenna nodded and went to her bag to retreive the beeping device. She held it out towards Tokiromon and the attacker and saw an image of the attacker form on the screen of the device. A title and some stats then popped up. The attacker's name was Clandlemon and like it's name, it looked like a candle with arms.  
  
Brenna shut her eyes tightly and clenched the device in her hands when she heard Tokiromon yell out in pain caused by the continuous blasting of Candlemon's attack Flame Bomber. 'Hang in there Tokiromon...just hang in there,' she thought as her eyes opened. She quickly scanned the area. There was nothing to throw at Candlemon or distract him with. Tossing the device next to her bag, she ran at Candlemon and tackled him to the ground, ignoring his flame which was burning her.  
  
Tokiromon stared at her, 'no! get back away from him you stupid girl!' Clumsily, he got up, his eyes narrowing when he saw Candlemon grinning, 'he's going to take her.' Holding out his hand, he let loose his attack, "dark shackles!"  
  
Before Brenna's eyes, the evily grinning Candlemon decintigrated. She looked at the approaching Tokiromon and smiled at him, until skin met skin as he slapped her, causing her to fall onto the ground. "You stupid, stupid girl! I told you to stay away from him and you didn't listen! He could have taken you!"  
  
Her eyes grew big from the shock. She looked away to avoid his gaze, "that battle weakened you. Since you gain back energy by eating, why dont I get you something to eat." Getting up, she walked back over to her bag, sticking the device in the pocket, then opening another pocket and pulling out a candy bar. Standing back up, she turned around and stumbled back when she saw Tokiromon standing right there.  
  
He took the candy bar that she held out to him, "thanks," he muttered and started to walk off. "I'll be back later, you stay here and if anyone attacks you, run and start screaming so I can come help." With that, he dissappeared into the night.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Kiwi: Waah! Sorry if this is boring, but give it a chance, it's just the beginning chappie...an introduction, and it'll get more interesting as well as intament later on in the chappies x_x. Oh, and go see my sketches of the characters by going to the following link. So far I have images of Tokiromon and Brenna. I will update it when I get the chance, but school comes first...Gosh I miss summer @___@ anyway, hope you liked my chappie. Please Review (nice things only, lol) Also....sorry if there's bad grammer and mis-spellings...I tried. Lit isn't one of my best subjects if we have to count spelling and grammer....hehe ^-^! 


	2. The Portal

Kiwi: I do not own Digimon in any way, however, I do own (so far) the characters Brenna, Tokiromon, and Kokumon. This story and ideas are (c) by me. Ask permission first. No flamers wanted. There will be some sort of graphic scenes later on, so if you have a problem with that, don't read this fanfic. Thankies! ^-^  
  
'.......' ---Tis thoughts  
  
"......" ---Tis speaking  
  
¤.....¤ ---Tis noise or for a title  
  
Charries in second chappie: Brenna, Tokiromon  
  
Pronunciation: Brenna(br-enne-uh), Tokiromon(toe-key-row-m-on)  
  
==============================================================  
  
¤DIGIMON UNTAMED¤  
  
A couple weeks passed with the same routine; being attacked, Brenna and Tokiromon arguing, Tokiromon leaving, Brenna going to sleep. She had run out of candy bars almost a week ago and she didn't have any money with her. Tokiromon had brought her some crab apples, but they were so bitter that Brenna refused to eat any more after that day.  
  
Brenna glared at Tokiromon and then turned away from him, running off. Tokiromon sighed loudly and messaged his temples. He was getting so tired of her stubborn attitude. She was going to starve if she wouldn't eat anything and atleast there was a drinking fountain so that water wasn't an issue. He needed to find the gate back to the digiworld soon or it might be too late. Each day when he wandered off, he'd go and search for the portal he used to get to the human world, but it's constantly in a different spot and so he's always looking. He made her believe throughout the week that she was a digidestined, though she wasn't. No one saw any humans in the Digiworld when he was chosen for this quest, and so there probably wouldn't be any now. Their only hope was Brenna, a girl with no brain.  
  
-----------------------  
  
¤FEW MINUTES LATER¤  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tokiromon took off in a run when he heard Brenna scream. He didn't know where she was, but he was barely able to sense her. 'Oh please let her be alright. Don't let them take her,' he thought as he raced pass the trees and into the open space. There, at the edge of the woods on the opposite side, Brenna was struggling with something that had grabbed her arm. He ran to her and saw a silver mirror looking thing on the tree with a shaddowed arm and claw hanging out of it which had a hold of Brenna. Swiftly he held out his hand and swiped at the arm causing it to dissappear and a yell to come out of the tree. It was the portal he had been looking for, but it was in an area where the dark digimon were ruling. 'Damnit, life just sucks,' he thought to himself as he pulled Brenna back away from the tree. "We need to get your-" he paused when he saw her sack's strap swung on her shoulder, "...er...nevermind. Listen, and listen good. I can't explain much now, but you need to hang onto me and whatever you do, don't let anyone take your bag away from you or take you away from me. We're going to be entering an evil demention and we'll get out of there quicker if you'll just do as I say and not question anything or...or let any of your emotions get the better of you, especially anger."  
  
Brenna nodded, not understanding what he ment by they'd be entering an evil demention, but she did see how serious he was and she trusted him as much as one could trust another. She felt so strong of feelings about him too that she hadn't been questioning him lately, but just going with the flow. She assumed it was going to be like that again, where a digimon attacks and comes after her, so she just has to do as he says.  
  
"Get on my back, dont question me," he stated. She nodded and did as she was told. "Hang on tight, and remember what I said about the bag and you." She nodded once again and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his torn shirt.  
  
Getting ready, he readjusted Brenna's position, then held onto her hands with one of his and jumped into the portal. Down they flew, shaddowed arms reaching out to them as the fell through a tunnel of light that looked like a bunch of computer data.  
  
As soon as they hit solid ground, yelling started up and attacks were being fired at them. They were surrounded on all but one side, but if they escaped on that side, they'd run into some spiraling data, but Tokiromon didn't care obviously for he started running towards it at full speed, dodging the attacks and wincing when he got hit, but he didn't slow down, not once. As they drew nearer, she could see the spiraling data starting to split, creating more and more twisters.  
  
Looking behind her, Brenna saw some digimon chasing them, their expressiongs showing they were enraged. 'How can one be so angry?' She took this time to gaze around her at her surroundings. They were in a desert with a few rocks jutting out of the sand as if they were ice bergs. The sky was as dark as dark could get and there was a slight breeze which made the hair stand on end on her neck.  
  
Her eyes shut when an attack landed just behind them, the impact sending them both flying. Her hands slipped away from his hand, and she fell far away from him, her leg hitting a sharp edge on a rock, causing a cut to form. She yelled and then bit her tongue, 'it's just a scratch, stop being such a baby Brenna,' she thought to herself, then forced herself to stand up. Pain immediately shot through her body, but she pushed it aside with all her might. She looked around for her bag which had also flown away from her and then she saw it, right by a twister of data. Her eyes widened as she saw the twister start to turn right onto the path that would cause it to suck up the bag. 'NO!' Off she ran, as fast as her legs would allow her, towards her bag.  
  
Tokiromon groaned and stood up, turning towards their attackers and attacking them himself. He glanced around once they started to back off after a few were defeated, and then he saw her. She was heading straight towards the twister. If she gets sucked up in it, they'd be sepperated forever since each one leads to a different area. "Brenna! Get back here!" he yelled as he started to run toward her, ignoring the attacks that were flying by him on either side. Faster and faster he ran, calling her name, but she was obviously ignoring him, but why. That's when he saw her bag. Any time now it would be sucked up. 'Damnit!' Finally he caught up with her and grabbed her around her waist, pushing himself to go even faster. They weren't going to let that bag get away. That device in there is one half of the key, Brenna's the other half. If they're sepperated, all hope will be forever gone.  
  
Brenna wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered herself towards the ground, reaching out towards the bag. She almost had it. The strap was just a few inches away. Tokiromon frowned 'we're not going to make it..' he thought. Suddenly, Brenna realized she was being thrown to it. She landed right in front of it and scooped it up as she started to get up, but it was too late, she was being sucked into the twister and it was starting to close off. 'No!' "Tokiromon!" she yelled frantically as she held out her hand to him.  
  
He jumped up onto a rock then jumped off of it, grabbing a hold on her wrist. He then spread out his wings and flew upward and into the twister, still hanging onto her as he folded his wings back up.  
  
Brenna laughed and smiled happily at him, "good thing you made it. I was a little worried that I'd be stuck with no way to get any food." He rolled his eyes and then blinked when the twister started to sepperate. He grabbed the bag from Brenna, then pulled her to him by her wrist that he still had a hold on. Below their feet, the twister was sepperating. He wasn't going to lose her or almost lose her again, so he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Debris was flying at them, as well as attacks that the other digimon were still sending towards them. He frowned and wrapped his wings around them, concealing them from the outside.  
  
Tokiromon looked at her, "you ok?" "..Yeah.."  
  
He sighed a little and pulled her closer when he realized they were almost through the twister and to the transport tunnel that it's connected to. He lifted his hand to her cheak and then brushed some hair away from her face. Her cheaks started to turn a light shade of pink as she just looked into him as if she saw his soul. Her eyes were so intense that it gave Tokiromon the chills. He smiled at her, "once we get to safe grounds, we can rest."  
  
"O-ok." She paused for a second then added "Why are so many digimon after us?" "Because...don't worry about it." "But I want to know and I do have a right to know." "Not now, later." "...Fine...be mean," she responded and then looked away from him. He frowned and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him, "I promise I'll tell you later." She stared at him and then smiled, "alright."  
  
----------------------  
  
¤A FEW HOURS LATER¤  
  
----------------------  
  
They had landed in a forested area near a waterfall and a stream. The scene was so beautiful, as if it came out of a story book. There were no digimon in sight and no sign of destruction or evil. All this made Brenna feel happy inside, and it seemed that the happier she felt, the more beautiful everything seemed.  
  
"Now, no peaking while I'm washing up." Tokiromon glanced at her, then leaned back eating a few berries he had found, "Whatever" he replied.  
  
Brenna slid into the water and swam over to the waterfall, rinsing her hair off and everything. She hadn't brought any soap, but atleast she'd be washed up, and hopefully her hair wouldn't be that bad after a rinse. Tokiromon stood up and went to go find some more food when he caught a glimpse of Brenna. She was running her fingers through her hair while standing up, giving him a clear view of her rear and part of her right breast. He shook his head and wandered off a little ways, finding a large leaf that she could use as a towel. Finally he found some grapes and a few meat apples, which he set aside by her bag as he wandered back to where Brenna was bathing. He set the leaf down by her clothes, then sat back behind the rock and closed his eyes.  
  
She swam over to where he had set something down and blinked when she saw it was a leaf. Feeling it, she realized it was almost like a towel. It felt nice and cottony and when she would put a handful of water on it, the water would be soaked up into it. Getting out of the water, she wrapped the leaf around her and wandered off behind some rocks on the opposite side of the water and Tokiromon. There she dried off and slipped her skirt and tank top on as well as her underwear and a bra since the tanktop was thin. She then set the leaf on a branch with her other clothes so they could dry before wandering off to where Tokiromon was at.  
  
Opening one eye, he looked up at her once he felt her presence. "Hm?" he asked. "..Thanks for the towel...but...shouldn't we make a fire and stuff?" Slowly he got up and nodded. "Go sit down by your bag and don't eat the food setting there." She nodded and he walked off, making a mental note that her skirt was very short, but it was also very flattering to her figure. It accented her curves and the tank top was short enough to show a bit of skin, making her outfit very appealing to him. An hour later, he returned with a couple of bundles of sticks and some fish on two sharpened ones. Setting the wood down, he put the bigger sticks down in a pile along with some items to get the fire going. Picking up a couple of stones he found, he started hitting them together, until a spark of many jumped onto the flamable items and started to smoke. Carefully he blew on it and soon a flame was visible. he piled the flamable material under the sticks which were now in a tepee shape since Brenna was picky about how it looked. Minutes later, the sticks caught on fire and were giving off warmth. As the flame got bigger, Tokiromon stuck the sharpened sticks into the ground so the fish could be cooked, and he also skewered the apples and did the same as he did with the fish. The grapes he set on a big leaf so both him and Brenna could eat them.  
  
A few hours later, they were full and taking a walk to pass the time away since neither of them were tired. Tokiromon walked a little bit behind her, watching the way her body moved as she walked. It was enchanting to him, and the short skirt was very luring. It was as if she were teasing him. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing some studded earings. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He wasn't to be tempted another second. Walking up next to her, he stepped in front of her and cut her off.  
  
Brenna blinked and smiled a little, "is something wrong?" All she got was a nod and then she was backed up against a tree. Her eyes widened a little as she noticed the look on his face. He looked thirsty for lust, and his eyes gave it away that he wasn't able to control his feelings. She had almost been raped once before, but her father had caught the boy that was harassing her. That was a month before her parents split up. She didn't want to be raped now, when there was no one to help her. All she could do was stare at him. "T-tokiromon."  
  
He frowned and brought his mouth up next to her's, kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth. Suddenly, she got butterflies in her stomach and part of her wanted him to kiss her again, and another part of her wanted to shove him away. Her feelings were all messed up when she finally realized he had pinned her against the tree with his body and was kissing her neck now. 'This is wrong...it's...just so wrong,' she thought, then she cried out "stop it Tokiromon! Just stop it! We can't do this even if we or you or I wanted to, it's not right. It's like...beastiality or something!"  
  
Tokiromon just grinned, then laughed, "oh yeah, you think you're human." He backed up away from her and slid down to the ground, leaning back against the tree. "I promised you I'd tell you why there's so many after us, and why you have to carry that," he nodded towards the device hooked onto the beltloop of her skirt, "with you at all times, didn't I."  
  
She nodded, not sure what to say or do any more. He was acting so weird, and what did he mean by 'you think you're human'?  
  
He picked up a twig and started snapping it into tiny pieces. "You see, your parents work for a government agency that has been trying to create a portal between the human and digimon worlds. They created virus type of digimon which are pure evil, and they've tried to destroy good digimon that have appeared in the human world or halfway between the worlds to stop the bad digimon. They failed with both, until they were contacted by a very powerful digimon that helped keep evil from ruling the Digiworld. She told them that someone would have to be chosen to protect the key from falling in the wrong hands, or both worlds would be destroyed. The government didn't hesitate one moment and that's when your 'parents' were chosen. The human world had almost been destroyed once, and they didn't want a repeat of that, that's why they didn't hesitate. Any way, the key is a digimon that is the balance between good and evil. If that balance is broken by moods such as anger or extreme happiness, one or the other will be more powerful. They will not know it unless they figure it out by fighting the others. Lately, you have been in a very...not happy mood because of issues going on with your parents. Because of that, the balance has been disrupted and evil is once again ruling. There has been no sign of the digidestined like usual, but perhaps when conditions are worse, they will be summoned to help."  
  
He sighed and looked up at her, "that device at your waist is your power. If that or you gets into the hands of evil, we all are doomed. You will be destroyed as well as your power and the balance will cease to exist. I was sent by the digimon that contacted the humans to come and protect you at all costs. I cannot currently digivolve any further, though my attacks get stronger and stronger the more I fight. Brenna, you are the key that will save us, and you are a digimon though you don't look it at all. You're incogneto and will be until you use your powers which you shouldn't do until it's neccessary because those powers will attract good and evil digimon and a great war will take place where many will perish. But remember, no digimon dies, they just become an egg and until they are found, the egg doesn't hatch....any questions?"  
  
Brenna just stared at him, taking everything in. "Why me? Why not someone else?" "Because you were born with those powers. You had no choice." She sat down next to Tokiromon, looking down at her hands, "it's not fair that I have such a large responsibility and that you have to risk your life for me. It's not fair that I'm the cause of the imbalance of good and evil. What if I'm happy? Does that change anything...do they weaken?"  
  
He shook his head, "no, it doesn't help anything other than strengthening the good side. Just, don't worry about it for now. We're safe and will be safe as long as I can help it. We just have to get you to the base of the angel digimon. They're the strongest digimon around, other than the leaders of the dark digimon. Once there, you'll be safe and so will the worlds."  
  
"How can you say that? How do you kno-" She stared at him, his lips on hers. She moved a little closer to him, deepening the kiss.  
  
He pulled away and smiled, "don't worry about it now." He put his hand on her cheak, her skin was so soft. He wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't let himself have her. She was uncomfortable with it and he mustn't get too attached to her. They'd just be leaving eachother when everything was over. He stood up and started walking back to where they made camp, leaving her sitting there.  
  
A little later she appeared next to him, both sitting down on the grass near the fire. He glanced at her then looked back at the fire, adding another stick to keep it fed. "Are you tired? If so I prepared a bed for you over on the other side of the fire." She shook her head and crawled in front of him, sitting on her knees. "I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you. I've been selfish, stubborn, and just plain mean and un appreciative of all you're doing for me...and I want you to know that I do appreciate what you're doing...as well as I appreciate you." She paused a little bit, gathering her courage up, "and I...I'm sorry for pulling away from you before. I do have feelings for you, but I don't know what type of feelings they are. It's like a sibbling bond type of feeling, but yet...it's so much more, ya know?"  
  
He just looked at her plainly, "yeah, whatever..." She frowned "Kiro. Dont' be so, so...distant now." Raising a brow, he replied bluntly, "Forget your feelings. I felt nothing, that damned skirt just turned me on since it got my perverted mind thinking. Now go to sleep." She glared at him, blushing a little. "Don't say things you dont mean Kiro!" "A nick name huh? Gee, don't I feel special."  
  
That did it, he was getting on her nerves, denying that he liked her more than just an aquantance. She knew he had feelings for her, she could feel it. Pushing him down onto the ground so he was lying down now, she sat on him, stradling his waist. She put a hand on either side of him and lowered her face down to him, kissing his cheak, then his mouth. Soon she deepend the kiss a little, still waiting for him to react. Finally she pulled away slowly.  
  
He glared at her and pushed her off of him, then got up, brushing himself off, "bitch, don't do that shit again."  
  
She glared back and also stood up, but this time she slapped him. "Stop being so naive about it! Tell me you didn't feel anything just then."  
  
He frowned and looked away, unable to tell her that because he did feel something. Looking at her, his heart ached once again. He just blew off the chance to have her all to himself. Life did suck and his luck wasn't much better.  
  
She smirked, "that's what I thought.." With that, she turned her back to him and started to walk to her bed that he made for her, but a firm grip was planted around her arm and she was pulled towards Tokiromon.  
  
He looked down at her and kissed her forehead lightly, "I'm sorry." Nodding, Brenna wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come sleep with me tonight, it'll be chilly if I don't have someone to warm me up.." He nodded reluctantly and followed her to her bed, slipping off his shirt and shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed another leaf to use as a blanket for himself. Brenna slipped her skirt off as well as her shoes and socks, and she pulled the twistie out of her hair, letting if fall to her shoulders. Lastly, she took her earrings out and set them in her shoe before crawling next to Tokiromon. "How come you look so human?"  
  
"How come you always have a question to ask?" "You're so mean...but I guess that's what's fun about you," she stated before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, he returned her kiss, this time sliping his tongue in her mouth just enough to get to taste her. She sucked on his tongue slightly and then pulled away, re-positioning herself. He wrapped his arms around her then moved her so she was now laying down with him hovering over her. 


End file.
